


3. Тигры умеют плавать или нет?

by Emma_Frost



Series: Dancing Shiva [3]
Category: Sherlock BBC
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Frost/pseuds/Emma_Frost





	3. Тигры умеют плавать или нет?

Это похоже на аттракцион, который никогда не останавливается, бесконечные русские горки. Мимо проносятся декорации, сменяются страны, города и лица, и все, что успеваешь почувствовать -- это восторг от падения вниз на огромной скорости.  
После знакомства с Джимом Мориарти Себастьян Моран обнаружил в себе способность к ярким метафорам.  
Например, мир на самом деле имеет спиралеобразную форму и закручивается вокруг Джима воронкой. И все, что в нее попадает, ломается, разбивается вдребезги, взрывается и обращается в пепел.  
\- Я, - говорит Джим, свешиваясь с шезлонга. - сумасшедший. Это понятно даже мне. Почему ты меня не боишься? я могу прирезать тебя во сне.  
\- Я очень чутко сплю, - отвечает Моран и сдвигает темные очки на нос. - Смотри, наш клиент появился. Кончай трепаться.  
\- Тигры, - спрашивает Джим, глядя на барахтающихся в бассейне людей, - умеют плавать или нет?  
Солнце облизывает кожу, отражается в бирюзово-голубой воде, блестит на лысине венгерского торговца оружием. Его найдут послезавтра утром в его президентском "люксе", а завтра ночью у них самолет.

Джим тратит деньги на одежду, кокаин и благотворительность.  
Благотворительностью он называет заказы на устранение. Они приходят электронной почтой на имя Ричарда Третьего и оплачиваются в оффшорах банка на Каймановых островах. Подготовка к ним напоминает постановку спектакля.  
\- Когда закончим, ты летишь в Брюссель, - говорит Джим, бросая билет на стол рядом с тарелкой. - У тебя конференция по ядерной физике.  
Джим всегда смотрит в меню с отвращением, словно там его ожидает жаркое из тухлятины.  
\- Не могу есть лангустов, - жалуется он. - Их варят живыми.  
\- О, - комментирует Моран. - Ну, хотя бы салат из трупов овощей тебя не смущает.  
\- Сдохни в муках, - предлагает Джим.  
Моран ухмыляется и салютует ему бокалом.  
\- Стейк с кровью, - читает Джим задумчиво. - Что скажешь? Поделим на двоих. Стейк для тебя, кровь -- для меня. Все по-честному.  
Официант улыбается так обворожительно, что Моран чувствует смутное беспокойство.  
\- Не волнуйся, - мгновенно реагирует Джим, - тебя всего лишь приняли за мою подружку.  
Он откладывает вилку и отвечает на звонок.  
\- Ты же знаешь, я не люблю говорить по телефону во время ужина, - когда звонит эта женщина, у него злой и веселый вид, и он ищет любой повод, чтобы попозировать. Он мог бы раздаривать понты на Хэллоуин, как конфеты.  
Морану она почему-то не нравится.  
\- Та еще стерва, - соглашается Джим. - Но работать умеет. Брюссельской конференции придется подождать. У Ирен есть для нас дело поинтереснее.  
Он рвет билет на клочки и возвращается к своему паштету и белому вину.  
Больше всего Джим боится скуки и спокойной старости где-нибудь во Флориде.

\- Вообще-то я больше по девушкам, - говорит Моран, сжимая его предплечье.  
\- Отлично. Достать тебе одну? - Джим смотрит ему в лицо. Медленно закрывает глаза, не снимая улыбки.  
Моран проводит пальцами по линиям его мускулов.  
Моран слышит, как бьется его сердце. И у них двоих сейчас одинаковый пульс.  
Джим повисает у него на руках, запрокидывает голову и продолжает скалиться. А его жесты вкрадчивы и осторожны, он кладет ладони на плечи Морана так мягко, что тот едва чувствует их.  
\- Я, - говорит Джим. - Ты. Сейчас. Пока я не передумал, - и Моран едва удерживается от смешка. У Джима податливый рот и острые зубы, он пытается кусаться, впивается в затылок пальцами -- но сам вздрагивает даже от легких прикосновений к пояснице. Моран видит, как расширяются его зрачки, и слышит, как обрывается воздух в его глотке. Джим -- с этой его развинченной пластикой, неровным ритмом движений -- ускользает, вытекает из рук, вертлявый сукин сын, хаос, притворившийся человеком.  
\- Смотри на меня, - сквозь зубы выдыхает он. Как будто можно на это не смотреть.  
Джим оплетает его собой: руками, ногами, ощущениями. Запускает пальцы под рубашку Морана, проводит по шрамам, слегка нажимая -- и это возбуждает сильнее, чем его язык, гладящий нёбо, его пульсирующие бедра и частое дыхание. Он горячий и горький на вкус, запах влажной кожи смешивается с ароматом лосьона, которым он постоянно пользуется. Запах Джима Моран опознает где угодно, он мог бы идти по его следам, принюхиваясь к земле.  
Моран вдавливает его в стену так, словно собирается по ней размазать.  
\- Сссука, - шепчет Джим и снова кусается, и Моран прихватывает зубами его губу в ответ.  
Он не помнит, как снимает с него одежду, не помнит, как врезается в его тело, но никогда не забудет лицо Джима в этот момент. Его судорожно искривленный рот, сжатые ресницы, дрожащие веки, мелкие капельки пота на переносице, самое прекрасное, что Моран видел в жизни.  
Потом они сидят на полу, Джим пытается шутить разбитым голосом, а его пальцы и губы все еще слегка дрожат. Он ложится на спину, мечтательно улыбается, жмурится и облизывается, и похож на кота, как никогда.  
Потом Джим притягивает его к себе и шепчет прямо в ухо:  
\- Еще, - и Моран снова готов засмеяться, но вдруг нахлынувшая нежность перерезает ему горло, и он не может издать ни звука.  
\- Кстати, - добавляет Джим, - я люблю грязные ругательства.  
Он любит не только их. Его фантазия заставила бы древних китайцев обратиться в нефритовый член от зависти. Он ядовит, капризен, категоричен, он требует, чтобы его удовлетворили ровно по тем правилам, которые он изобрел минуту назад, он явно добивается, чтобы его придушили.  
Моран предлагает ему попробовать себя в порнобизнесе.  
\- Я с него начинал, - отвечает Джим. - Еще.

Джим возвращается в номер отеля в три тридцать пять. Закрывает за собой дверь и едва не сползает по ней вниз, но цепляется за ручку. Взгляд у него остекленевший, а мышцы не слушаются. Он настаивал, что сам разберется с венгром.  
\- Голоса, - торжественно сообщает он, падая спиной на кровать. - Голоса и Футси Сто утверждают, что у меня все получится. Едем в Лондон. Утром.  
Он тянется за наушниками и втыкает в себя группу "Темпошарк", вливает в себя немного воды и позволяет себя раздеть.  
\- Однажды я осяду в одной из столиц, - сонно бормочет Джим. - И открою агентство по криминальному консалтингу.  
Джим -- единственный человек, который понимает Джима. Моран может лишь прикрывать его.  
\- Если бы тебя не существовало, - говорит Джим, засыпая, - тебя стоило бы придумать.  
Моран звонит портье, чтобы заказать такси, им нужно убираться максимум через два часа.  
Кроме способности к метафорам, он приобрел привычку составлять запасной план, он же аварийный выход.


End file.
